AltX: X-Men #57
by Kenne Morrison
Summary: This will be an ongoing story of what I would have done if I were writing the X-Men after the events of Onslaught.


X-Men #57  
  
By Dacoda Shaun  
  
The Dreamer Stops Dreaming- Part One of Four  
  
"What Price Victory"  
  
August 2001  
  
The rubble can be seen for miles around as sanitation workers attempt to pick up the pieces of buildings and statues that used to make Central Park a beautiful place to bring the family on a lazy afternoon. Several of New York's finest policemen work around the clock directing traffic because of curious onlookers who want to see the remains of the battle with the Onslaught. Many New Yorker's attempt to get into the park to place flowers in tribute to the heroes who gave their lives to save the world against Onslaught, a being in incredible psychic energy who was a by-product of two powerful mutants with differing visions for the future. In one incredibly weak moment, Charles Xavier, who dreamed of a world where humans and mutants could live in peace, used his incredible psychic abilities to wipe the mind of Magneto, an old friend of Xavier's who was also a mutant and believed that mutants were meant to take over the world making humans their servants. When Xavier wiped Magneto's mind, he left Magneto a helpless vegetable, but he also unleashed the evil of his own soul. That evil would fester and grow until it took on a sentience of its own. That evil would become Onslaught, and only the deaths of some of the most powerful non- mutant heroes would destroy him.  
  
Gambit tries to make the best of the situation. Swinging the broom wide, Gambit whistles a little tune and dances with his wooden partner. Children lining the outer edges of the park look with glee at Gambit's little dance until their more suspicious and overly cautious parents usher them away looking at Gambit with disgust. You are the reason Central Park is destroyed. It's your fault that our heroes are gone. Their eyes seem to say. "What chance have we of being treated differently, Mon Chere," Gambit laments to his partner on sweeping detail. Wiping her gloved hand over her brow and blowing her white streak back away from her face, the X-man known only as Rogue understands Gambit's pain. "Ain't us, shug. We just the way we are, but they can't understand that." Rogue yearns with all her heart to be able to feel the handle of the broom in her hand, or to be able to feel the sun against her clammy, sweaty skin, but she dares not take off her gloves or the long sleeved flannel shirt she is wearing. For like the rest of the X-Men, Rogue is a mutant. But unlike most X-Men, Rogue can not control her mutant ability, and she does not dare touch another person bare skin to bare skin for her uncontrollable ability will cause her to absorb that other person's very life energy. The process could be temporary or it could be permanent, and not even she could guarantee the outcome. "It seems like we are doomed to live the rest of our lives as outcasts, Remy. Ah got to tell you ah just don't think that is fair."  
  
"Oh, mon petite, you worry too much. Gambit is here to protect and keep you safe, non?" Gambit had arrived at the Mansion one day a thief and member of New Orleans Thieves Guild, and it seemed only a matter of minutes before he had already stolen the heart of the Southern Belle. Gambit flashes his charming smile at Rogue who blushes from the heat that rises in her heart. Honestly, she thinks to herself, ah don't know what ah see in that man.  
  
"Gambit, Rogue, are you two almost done? The others have already boarded the blackbird. We need to go back to the mansion and decide what we ought to be doing now that the threat of Onslaught is over." Scott Summers, the X-Man known as Cyclops, peers over at his teammates, seeing them through a red haze because of the ruby quartz visor he has to wear. Cyclops was born with the ability to project powerful force blasts through his eyes. An accident when he was a child prevents him from being able to control the power blasts. Only the special qualities of the Ruby Quartz can contain his powerful blasts. However, if he regrets not being able to ever see the world in all its many colors, he doesn't let on. For not only is Cyclops the leader of the X-Men, but he was the first to become an X- Man. It is a duty that he takes with the utmost sincerity.  
  
"Let me help you dere, Chere." Gambit offers as Rogue climbs a few steps to follow Cyclops back to the X-Men jet. "Why thank ya, Sugah." Rogue flirts as Gambit places his hand behind the small of her back the back of his long coat swinging largely behind them. Scott just sighs and wonders if he was ever that affectionate with Jean when they were younger. Probably not, he answers himself. But I'm sure that Jean understands that there are other ways to show love than chivalry and flowers.  
  
Back at the jet, the object of Scott's affection ponders the same thing. "Ororo, has anyone ever given you flowers, you know as a token of affection?" Jean looks over at the seat next to her to her best friend, Ororo Monroe, the X-Man known as Storm. Ororo looks at Jean's radiant read hair through her clear blue eyes and remarks. "No, Jean, but then again I prefer to have flowers that have not been cut so that they will soon wither and die. Why do you ask? Is everything allright with you and Scott?"  
  
"I think so, Ororo, Its just that Scott doesn't fuss over me or pamper me I guess because he is too serious or too dedicated. I sometimes wonder if he takes for granted that I love him and will follow him to the ends of the earth." Jean sighs for a minute as she stares out the window of the jet. "Yesterday, when things were about to come to an end with Onslaught, I looked around at some of the others. I saw the Wasp make amends with her estranged ex-husband, Hank Pym just before they joined the others in containing Onslaught. Then I noticed Quicksilver's last goodbyes to his wife as she also gave of herself. It was tearing him up inside to know that he was losing her even as he knew she was doing the best thing. I watched as the Invisible Woman and Mister Fantastic went to their deaths holding each other hand in hand. And it got me thinking. Lately, the X-Men have faced doom so many times that I think Scott's forgotten to let me know that he would miss me if I were taken from him. I mean I know he loves me, but sometimes I wonder if this dream has robbed me of the best that my husband has to offer." Jean raises a hand to wipe away a tear as Ororo watches stunned into silence.  
  
After a few moments, Ororo realizes that there is really nothing that she can say or no way that she can understand Jean's hurt. Reaching over, she does the only thing she can do in a situation like this. Taking Jean into her arms, she allows Jean a shoulder to cry on and relieve herself of her sorrow.  
  
"Is there something wrong here?" Scott comments from the aisle. How long he had been standing there, or what he might have heard was unclear. And it was apparent that he was not going to let on.  
  
"Its nothing. I'm fine." Jean wiped away her eyes and followed her husband into the main cockpit area of the plane. As she goes, Storm begins to worry. There goes the best woman I will ever know and the man she loves more than she will ever be able to express. I only hope they stay happy and together forever. "What you doing sittin' here all by yourself, Stormy." Gambit flirts as he sits in the seat near to Storm.  
  
"Remy, if you want to keep your tongue, you WILL remember to stop calling me that." Storm looks around as the jet begins to take off. "Where's Rogue? I wouldn't want to make her jealous."  
  
"Rogue's up near the front talking to Iceman. I wouldn't fret none, Chere. She know dat dere's only room in my heart for one woman." Gambit smiled inwardly. Truth be known, he always felt that other than Rogue, Storm was the only X-Man that he could relate to. Maybe it was the common bond of being thieves by trade that made their bond strong. Or it could have been the time they spent together while she was reverted to the age of a child before he became a member of the X-Men. But Gambit knew that there was no other person he would want to cover his back. "Face it, Chere. We stuck with each other for the duration of this flight at least."  
  
Goddess, help me, thought Storm to herself as she looked out at the clouds racing by.  
  
  
  
*********************  
  
"The others should be returning soon. I'll want to see every X- Man in the main meeting room by the time the Jet lands." Professor Charles Xavier commands the young woman with purple hair standing in front of him. "And for God's sakes, put some clothes on."  
  
Psylocke, also known as Elizabeth Braddock, looks down at her ninja uniform that she has worn ever since the hand transferred her mind into a ninja's body. The uniform was tight all over, and her long slender legs were exposed. But this uniform gave her total freedom to move effectively in combat. She thrilled in her ability to use her body to be as lethal as her psychic abilities made her mind. "Surely, you jest. You know this outfit is worn by Ninja warriors to allow complete freedom of the body. In the heat of battle, my success or failure could come because of my ability to move my body quickly and precisely."  
  
Xavier sighs inwardly. This is not the X-Men I created, he laments. "Very well, I see your point. You may go now, and see that everyone meets in the main room in ten minutes."  
  
"As you wish. I'll let them know right away." Turning to leave the room, Psylocke misses a slight glare from Xavier as she leaves his study. Keep it up, old man, and you might not have many X-Men to boss around. Muses Psylocke as she walks down the hallway. It takes her all of ten seconds to locate all the remaining X-Men, and only another ten seconds to inform them that they are expected in the meeting room in ten minutes. Before going to the meeting room, Psylocke walks into another room and glances at the pictures standing on the mantle. Just what do you see in that mousy woman, Psylocke wonders as she looks at the wedding pictures of Scott and Jean's wedding. To think I actually allowed myself to be a bridesmaid. Just before their wedding, Elizabeth Braddock had made a couple of advances towards Scott. Advances, she noticed that he didn't exactly refuse. However, she had been unprepared for Jean's assertiveness in claiming her man. Betsy had backed down, and then when they had learned that her mind had been switched with Kwannon, she used the excuse that parts of Kwannon had influenced her mind to allay any concerns that she had intentions towards Scott. She had even allowed herself to get involved with Warren Worthington III, the X-Man known as Archangel. However, lately she had begun to distance herself from Warren. Warren just doesn't know what I need. He's all about lamenting his lot in life. He can't provide me with physical satisfaction because he's always too busy moping. Soon, very soon, I will have the type of man who knows how to fulfill my needs and yet won't get in the way of my other plans.  
  
*************************  
  
"My X-Men," Xavier begins once all the X-Men have arrived in the meeting room. Pushing the button on his chair, Xavier moves towards the table that sits in the middle of the room. "First I would like to say that all of you are to be commended for the effort you put into stopping this latest menace, and I believe you all reflect my condolences that it cost this great city some of its finest heroes to put an end to the insanity of Onslaught." As Xavier speaks, he makes eye contact with each member in the room: Cyclops, his always faithful soldier; Jean Grey, a beautiful young woman who is most like him in power and cherishes his every word; Archangel, the playboy turned warrior who has used the dream to guide his future; Iceman, the class clown who has been molded into a powerful tool; Beast, an incredible genius who provides the X-Men with medical care as well as scientific discovery; Storm, a childhood thief and former goddess who he managed to teach responsibility and the ability to see the big picture; Wolverine, the Canadian wild card who struggles to contain the animal within; Rogue, a young impressionable woman who has no other place to go; Bishop, the time-lost mutant from the future who has been thrilled to learn first hand from his idols; Joseph, the young man who appeared mysteriously looking exactly like Xavier's worst enemy, Magneto, without any appearance of the arrogance and malice of Magneto; Psylocke, a British telepath trapped in an asian body, and Gambit, the thief turned soldier who threatens to topple his plans. "Each of you did what had to be done to stop the threat," Professor Xavier pauses for not only effect but to make it seem that he has difficulty with what he is about to say, "but unfortunately you weren't enough for this task. It took several heroic men and women giving their lives to provide a physical form for this creature." All eyes remain transfixed on their mentor and leader but the haunting of the past few days is evident in their look. Xavier continues knowing that what he says next will make or break his team, "Now, the downside to all this is that despite having lost so many heroes, good guys that made a difference in this world, our plight as persecuted people has not gotten better, in fact it is worse since the world saw their heroes die are your hands. Because of what you were forced to do in sending all your mutant energy through the heroes, it looks to the outside world like mutants are once again the cause of all this mess."  
  
Each member in the room reflects on what the professor has said. Not a one of them challenges the harshness of his words, but only accepts the truth of what he says, "Sir, what can we do to convince the world we weren't responsible." Cyclops inquires taking his responsibility as leader to interpret what the others might be thinking.  
  
"Cyclops, I'm not sure there is anything you can do to convince them. It is in their nature to act suspicious towards anything that they perceive as being different from them. The only thing I can expect you all to do is continue with your training and be as prepared as you can be to combat whatever next foe might arise. Perhaps through enough efforts of good will, we can eventually convince the normal human population that we aren't their enemies." However, before the X-Men can rest on the faith that they will be all right, Xavier puts into motion his plans for the team, "What I brought all of you in here to do is to think about the role you play as X-Men and perhaps the world's only hope for who knows how long. If you are going to remain with the team, I will expect you to work hard and long. There will be sacrifices to be made. We will be put on around the clock alert. I will begin monitoring all police bands as well as television networks for emergencies and for any sign of trouble especially non-mutant superhuman activity. If mutants can take down regular superhuman criminals, perhaps the world will see US as the good guys and the non-mutant criminals as the bad guys. I wish I could say that I believe you all can do it, but I no longer believe that all of you are suitable to be X-Men. Therefore, if you wish to remain on the team, you will follow me into the Danger Room for evaluation of your abilities as well as your improvement of those skills. I give you twenty minutes to decide. Those who want to be given a shot to remain with the team will meet me in the Danger Room at the end of the twenty minutes. Dismissed."  
  
************************  
  
Five minutes later, Joseph stands on the balcony overlooking the back grounds of the estate known as Xavier's Institute. His long white hair floats lightly on the air as his eyes search his memory more than anything he might see outside. He is so involved with his thoughts that he almost misses the approach of someone behind him, but the wift of her scent brings enticing memories to his mind. He remembers a time when Magneto took refuge in the Savage Land with the Mutates that he created. He remembers the message that came to him that the X-Man Rogue seemed to be in mortal combat with the former avenger, Ms. Marvel. He was curious to see if things were as serious as he had heard. When he arrived, he was surprised to see the two women sucking the life out of each other causing whoever was losing to shrivel up into a dry and decayed husk. For reasons that are totally unknown even to him, he chose to save Rogue by destroying Ms. Marvel. Although it turned out to just be the part of Ms. Marvel that Rogue had stolen years earlier, Magneto was amused to learn that he chose to kill for someone who allied herself with his enemy.  
  
"Joseph?" Rogue's soft musical voice touched his ear sending quivers of pleasure through his spine, "Joseph? Are ya all right? Ya seem somewhere else."  
  
"No, Rogue, I'm fine. I'm just remembering." Joseph started to turn and look at Rogue, but he kept his eyes focused on the sky. "I'm really Magneto, aren't I? I've hurt the X-Men so much." Then he pauses before continuing, "and I've hurt you as well."  
  
Rogue's heart skips a beat to be reminded of the time she had spent with Magneto. She had seen a part of him that no one else in the X-Men truly knew. She had hoped that he had changed, but when she saw him revert to his old ways, she swore that she would not let him get near her again. Now, here stood a man that for all intents and purposes was Magneto, but because he seemed to have changed, she was afraid he would be able to reach inside her like that again.  
  
"You're crying? Rogue, I'm sorry I don't mean to upset you." Joseph reaches out with a gloved hand to brush her hair aside, and winces when she jumps back slightly at the gesture. "I'm sorry, I forgot ... about your power."  
  
"It's not that, Joseph. Ah can't hurt ya as long as yer hands are covered." At that Rogue looks at the man who was once Magneto. "Its just that .. ah promised mahself that ah would never let Magneto... get near me again. And if ya are Magneto.." Rogue brushes her hair out of her face and looks away the feelings of pain evident in her face.  
  
"Rogue, I'm sorry Magneto hurt you. I wish I could take back everything he did, but I can't. Knowing that he. that I...betrayed your trust is hard for me to accept." Joseph stares into Rogue's brown eyes and watches as she brushes the white lock of hair behind her ear. Something about the way she refuses to stare at him makes him think that her pain goes beyond just a friendship level. "Wait a minute, its more than just that he betrayed you. You had feelings for him, didn't you. You have feelings..for me?"  
  
"NO!!!" Rogue protests while trying to hide her face from him. However, Joseph takes his hand under her chin and looks her straight in the eyes causing Rogue to stare into his face. "Alright! Yes! Yes, Magneto saved mah life. Ah spent time away from all this with him. Ah saw so much in him. Ah don't think ah could have helped mahself."  
  
"Rogue, I understand now. I'm sorry that all those things had to happen and I'm sorry that Magneto could not be the man you needed him to be. I may have his memories, but I feel that the man you knew as Magneto is gone. I'm sorry, but I'm not the same man."  
  
"Ah know Joseph. Ah know. Ah have Gambit now, and he makes me feel safe. That's all ah need." Rogue walks a few feet away then turns back to Joseph and asks anxiously. "What do ya plan to do? Will ya stay?"  
  
Joseph sighs. He never expected that his life would become this complicated. Not that long ago he had shown up in another land with total amnesia and had spent some time with a missionary nun and the children in her care. He had learned such things as goodness and honesty; caring and trusting. It was only after an attempt to rescue the sister and the children did he discover that he had unusual abilities that carried an unusual potential for violence. He had left the mission in order to come to America and learn what he was. Now, he knew who he was and the realization of who that person was carried a weight he did not know how to bear. "Rogue, I don't know if I can stay here. I came back to New York because this seemed to be where I would learn who I was. Now, I'm not so sure I want to continue finding out who I am."  
  
"Then, you should go." Rogue and Joseph turned stunned at the voice that addressed them. Gambit stood in the doorway dressed in street clothes and his trademark long coat. In his hands, he carried a duffel bag.  
  
"Remy? Where are ya goin'" Rogue stood transfixed where she stood her heart lodging itself firmly in her throat making her throat start to close up. She had hoped that she and Gambit could stay with the X-Men because she knew for herself that she had nowhere else to go. She also wanted to try to work through the differences that she and Gambit had.  
  
Remy lowered the shades he wore showing off his red pupils underneath. "Chere, I don' have a place here. My place is in the 'quarters' with my guild." Gambit explained referring to the thieves' guild of New Orleans that he had been adopted into and spent most of his life.  
  
"But, Remy, what 'bout .. us?" Rogue looked up with tear stained eyes. Her stare momentarily pierced Gambit's heart. He had always been a ladies' man and had a soft spot in his heart for damsels in distress, and for a time he knew that his heart had belonged only to the young beautiful woman standing in front of him dressed from head to toe in a green velvet material. However, it was also the fact that she was dressed from head to toe that gave him doubt that they would ever have a real long- lasting relationship. As long as Rogue could not touch him, they would never have true intimacy, and he felt that it was unfair to her as much as it was to him. Plus, he knew that he had unfinished business elsewhere. It all just made his decision that more solid that it was the right one. "Chere, I do care very much for you, but you and I both know it just won't work."  
  
"Uh, maybe I should leave the two of you alone." Joseph turns to go.  
  
"Joseph, wait." Rogue places out a hand to indicate that she will return to Joseph as soon as she finishes her talk with Gambit.  
  
"I'll wait for you inside, then"  
  
"Mon petit. I'm sorry it had to be dis way, but I'm not meant to be here. I don' belong. And besides, as long as we both know my wife, Bella Donna is alive, we'll never know true happiness. I won't say goodbye, but until things are settled I got to go, non?"  
  
The tears of the most painful goodbye of her short life come bursting out of her, and Rogue buries her head into his chest. "Oh, Remy. Ah love you. Ah'll always love ya, but if ya need to go, do this, Ah understand."  
  
Taking her into his arms, Gambit consoles her for a few more minutes, "Now, its almost time for you to go meet de Professor. Remember, Mon Chere, Gambit will come back some day."  
  
It seems like an eternity before she lets him go, but eventually she does. Putting her heart back together with stubbornness and grim determination, Rogue attempts to compose herself. Remembering the unfinished business she has with Joseph, Rogue goes back inside to find him. However, before she can locate him, Cyclops stops her to let her know that it is time to meet in the danger room.  
  
********  
  
While Rogue spends time discussing things with Joseph and saying goodbye to Gambit, some of the others also consider their future. "I'm pretty sure that the Professor is just testing our loyalty. Surely he wouldn't kick people off the team." Jean assures the others as they all sit down for a glass of iced tea.  
  
"I'm not so sure, darlin'. Somethin' strange here." Wolverine remarks as he lights a cigar. Ignoring the protests from the others, he continues while taking a big draw on his cigar. "Chuck's actin' weird."  
  
"Perhaps he's just concerned for the future as are we all," Storm remarks while taking a seat next to Jean on the couch. Her concern for her friend rises when she notices the pained expression on Jean's face that Scott chooses to remain standing on the other side of the room rather than sit next to his wife.  
  
"I say we shouldn't question him. He's always done what he thought was best for the team as well as the dream." Scott finalizes while sipping at the iced tea in the glass that he holds. Even in down time, it would be a miracle to the others to see him relax. It appears to everyone that he expects to go into battle at any moment.  
  
Looking at the others, Psylocke and Archangel appear to be unconcerned with what the future may bring. However, each is involved in deep introspection. Archangel is concerned that he will one day be forced to bring death to others just like his moniker when he was brainwashed into becoming a member of Apocalypse's Four Horsemen. Psylocke is concerned with what the evaluation could mean to the future and to her plans.  
  
After twenty minutes of discussion and speculations, the time arises for the individuals to decide if they are ready to face whatever the future might bring for them all as X-Men. Scott nods to the others that he will meet them in the Danger Room while he rounds up the rest. Jean starts to follow, but Scott, as if sensing her intentions, begins to walk faster. Storm comes up beside Jean and offers her arm as support and comfort.  
  
************  
  
The danger room slides open as the X-Men walk in. Storm and Jean arrive first followed closely by Archangel and Psylocke arm in arm.  
  
Then Bishop walks in carrying his gun down low and looking grim, which is not unusual for him. He is soon followed by Iceman, Beast, and Wolverine with Cyclops and Rogue taking up the rear.  
  
"Well, my X-Men. I must say I am happy to hear that you all are not afraid to work hard for this team. However, I must warn you to be prepared for the most grueling danger room session that you have ever experienced. I will be testing you for strength, endurance, skill proficiency, and ability to function with a team. I see that not everyone has arrived. Where are Gambit and Joseph."  
  
A brief moment of silence fills the room as everyone ponders the question placed before them. Soon, Cyclops speaks up addressing the Professor who sits in a metal booth near the top of the danger room. "I'm afraid that Gambit and Joseph are gone, sir."  
  
"Ah, then I guess that they've decided they don't have what it takes, then. Very well, let's begin." No sooner has the professor indicated that the session was about to start when the cold steel room of the danger room is transformed into an all to familiar scene. The X-Men gasp collectively as they look out at a devastated Central Park. The X-Men seem to gulp as a unit when their eyes fall on the villain Onslaught who has provided them with the greatest challenge up to date. However, soon their battle readiness sets in and the team begins to function as a unit. Cyclops uses his optic blasts to clear some of the rubble between themselves and Onslaught while Jean uses her telekinesis to fly most of the X-Men close to Onslaught. Rogue takes a silent cue from Cyclops and flies at her highest speed straight at the Onslaught. However, Onslaught merely raises a hand and a force of psionic energy stops Rogue straight in her tracks. Jean and Psylocke use that to their advantage and begin to beat down hard on Onslaughts mental defenses. Bishop aims his gun at the Onslaught, and when the energy bounces back he absorbs it. On and on, each X-Man fights to the best of their ability. For twenty minutes the X-Men attempt to stop Onslaught while fighting to stay alive. Beast uses his incredible agility to catch his teammates as they fall. Storm calls down a great hailstorm while Archangel flies around distracting Onslaught. After twenty minutes, the room returns to its cold steel form signifying that the session is over.  
  
*****  
  
One of the advantages of being in the control booth of the danger room is that you can see everything that is going on in the danger room, but no one can see through the opa que glass into the control booth for had the X-Men been able to look inside, they might have been surprised to know that their teacher and leader was not even paying attention to their "evaluation". Professor Xavier flipped a few switches that provided the environment for the training session before turning to a video monitor on the side of the control panel. "Post, come in."  
  
A large imposing figure fills the screen, "Yes, you have need of us?" Post stands back from the screen to reveal the other people whom he refers. Sabretooth, Toad, and the Dark Beast are standing around the video monitor trying to pay close attention to their leader.  
  
Xavier places his hands under the bridge of his nose as he contemplates his next course of action. "Yes, it is time I do away with some of my loose ends. There are a number of mutants and former X-Men who may pose a threat to my plans. I wish you to take them out. Post, I want you to search for the one who calls himself X-Man, Nate Grey. He's a danger to my plans and must be taken out now. Toad, you and the Dark Beast will take care of Generation X and X-Force. Sabretooth, X-Factor is your responsibility. I don't care if you kill them all or just maim them as long as they are no longer a threat to my plans. I didn't work this hard to pretend that I've lost my psychic powers and that I was not Onslaught to have anyone ruin it. If you fail at your task, don't bother returning to report to me. I will hunt you done and destroy you once I've taken over the world!!"  
  
Once his plans are settled, Xavier turns to monitoring the training session. I really didn't need them to do this because I have already made my decision. I needed to have them go through the session in order to make them think that I have chosen who will stay and who will go based on their performance. Xavier notes that the team has come a long way to surviving as a team, but he's convinced that his decision will not affect the team until their usefulness is over. Xavier sits back in his wheelchair with a pleased look on his face. Yes, the X-Men will buy me time until I'm ready to try my attack again. One day soon, Onslaught shall rule the world!!  
  
***********  
  
Panting and sweating, the X-Men try to compose themselves after their training session. There is tension in the room. Cyclops signals to the others to stand where they are and await the Professor's next instruction. Its long minutes before the professor says anything. Wolverine starts to shift from foot to foot indicating that he is getting impatient. Scott looks at him with a reproving look on his face.  
  
"Okay, X-Men. You're evaluation is over. I am prepared to announce my decision. I assure you one thing. What I do, I do for the best of the team, and I can only hope that you all see it that way. I know you feel that the X-Men is about family. However, there are times in life when family members need to strike out on their own and find their own way. Sometimes the family member realizes that and leaves willingly. Sometimes the family member refuses to see what is best for the family and thus must be sent away. Let me say that each one of you have become X-Men because you showed great potential and a great asset to the dream. I wish each and every one of you the best for the future."  
  
The silence in the room below is so great that its possible to hear a pin drop. The soft sounds of each person's breathing can be heard even to the least sensitive of ears. To Wolverine, his senses are swimming in several different emotions. He can feel the apprehension that Bishop feels knowing that he might be forced to make a life in a world that is not his own. For Rogue, Wolverine can feel her fear that she will be forced to leave the only home she has truly ever had. Get on with this, Chuckie, and I hope for your sake that you make your choices carefully, Wolverine vows to himself.  
  
Xavier clears his throat, there's no going back now. I need to make sure that I get rid of those that are the most threat to my plans, but I must do this carefully in order to keep the faith of the others.  
  
"Now, I know you are all anxious to hear my decision. Like I've said, not all of you have what it takes in order for the X-Men to do what they must in the future. Therefore, I've decided on a team roster."  
  
Next Issue: Part 2 of The Dreamer Stops Dreaming- Who shall remain with the X-Men. What will become of the ones that are not chosen? What will happen when the X-Men learn what is up with their teacher? What will happen to X-Man, X-Force, Generation X, and X-Factor? Some of these answers will be revealed right here in exactly one month. 


End file.
